Megaman X: Seasons Change Chapter 1
by WingZCustom
Summary: Megaman X fanfic. Pretty funny i think. fun for any MMX fan to read no new guys. just the classic MMX guys quite old, written when i was 14, looking revamp within the next few weeks.


Megaman X: Seasons Change   
CHAPTER 1: Flower Reborn   
  
22XX . . . . .   
It is a new age. The Mavericks have been destroyed, and the Earth is in ruins. There are few that survived the final stand of the Repliforce reincarnate. Colonel has fought and been killed twice, all known sources of the Sigma virus have been destroyed. X and Zero have, once again, come out on top as the victors. What the world is not expecting at this time of despair is that a new threat will soon occur that may wipe out all that opposes it. The time of ultimate destruction will soon be coming . . . . . 

2201   
Crashed Space Colony Archamedes: Laboratory Installation Sector   
13:42   
(3 figures are gathered around a sheet. There appears to be what looks like some sort of human-like creature under it.)   
Voice 1: Here is that Ion refractor you wanted, but I could only find one in a circular shape   
Voice 2: Fool!! I need a rounded triangular shaped one in order for it to fit! Can't you obey orders?! 

Voice 1: I'm sorry master, but that is all I could find.   
Voice 3: He's right master. That's all there was left from the remains of the squad 7's leader helmet.   
Voice 2: Hmm, it shall have to do. I shall have to remake the front area of the head. I must find a way to get this in. If not, my creation will not be as powerful. My creation will soon be complete. Then, I will have all of the world in the palm of my hands. (Laughs menacingly) 

2201   
Maverick Hunter Head Quarters   
8:37 AM   
  
Megaman's Bedroom   
(We open to the site of cute little Megaman X sleeping like a baby in his warm, cozy bed with a large smile on his face. We are about to find out what that smile is about) 

Megaman (talking in his sleep): Ladies, Ladies. There's enough of me to go around. Higher, higher, ahhhhh, that's the spot. Hey hey hey, hands off the merchandise. That time will come soon. I think it's time right about . . . . . . . .now. To the bedroom ladies. Hand me that towel would ya'? Thanks, I appreciate it. Now lets all take off our clothes. Oh yea. I'm liking this. Ok at the count of 3 we all get totally naked and have wild sex together. 1 . . .2. .   
Voice: X. . . . X! . . . . Hello?! WAKE UP!!   
X: AHHHH!!!!!!!   
(Megaman leaps up very startled to see Zero by the bedside laughing really hard)   
X: Holy Shit! Zero, why the hell did you have to go and wake me up?!   
Zero: We have to get going now!   
X (wiping his eyes and yawning): Why? It's Saturday.   
Zero: Some guys found Iris's Body and Dr. Cain is gonna try and fix her up.   
X (annoyed look on his face): You . . .woke me up. . .to have me come with you to see . . . (starting to raise voice) Dr. Cain. . .resurrect some chick that (RAISED VOICE) that I don't even know!? 

Zero: (pauses) yes! It's a big deal!   
X: I WAS HAVING THE BEST DREAM GOSH DANG LIFE THAT I'VE EVER HAD AND YOU WOKE ME UP FROM IT!!!   
Zero: Come down when you're ready   
(Zero leaves room)   
X: HEY! WHA, WHA, WAIT!! IM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!   
(X sits on bed with an annoyed frown)   
X: damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!   


2201   
Downstairs Lounge 

(Zero sits on the couch madly twiddling his thumbs. You see a still tired yet fighting fit X)   
Zero: good your ready lets go we have to go common we have to go must see iris must go must see iris iris good we must go now we   
X: Take a breath! Geez Louise!   
Zero: Sorry. I'm just so excited.   
(X takes out a box of cereal and a carton of milk. He then puts the cereal box to his mouth, tilts the box upward just enough so a decent amount of cereal pours in his mouth, then he takes a large chug of milk.) 

Zero: DUDE! That's nasty! You know, there's something called a bowl smart one.   
X (mouth full with cereal bits coming out of his mouth): I know. It just feels more manly to do it this way.   
Zero: Shut up. . .   
(Zero turns away for a second)   
Zero: Eww, your dripping milk and cereal out of your mouth. I'm not introducing you to Iris, man.   
X (swallows): And I care in which ways?   
(X does the "manly" cereal thing again)   
Zero (mumbling): I pity your poor pathetic soul . . .   
X (food in mouth): I know, (pauses and smiles) ain't it great?   
(Zero sighs deeply)   
X (swallows): I'm done.   
Zero: Good! Let's go. Lets take my NEW Hover bike.   
X: New?   
Zero: OK! Repainted, new, same difference! Just don't tell Iris.   
X: {Ooooh boy. I'm gonna have fun with this. Heh heh heh}   
(X and Zero walk into the hover port, get on the bike, and speed away)   
  
2201   
Dr. Cain's Laboratory (about ¼ of a mile from the Maverick Hunter HQ)   
9:10   
(Zero and X walk through the backdoor entrance, hoping to sneak up on Dr. Cain)   
(X and Zero walk up behind Cain)   
Cain: Hello Megaman. Hello Zero   
(X and Zero stand where they are, stunned)   
X: Doh!   
Cain: got ya' there now didn't I? 

Zero: Sure did   
X: Doh!   
Zero: So Doc, where's Iris?   
X: Doh!   
Cain: Follow me Zero. She's in the next room.   
X: Doh!   
Zero (Slaps X): STOP IT!   
X (rubbing his face): Thanks, I needed that . . . I think.   
(Zero Sighs)   
Zero: Let's go . . .   
(Cain and Zero walk into the Rehabilitation Room with X barely holding on to his consciousness)   
Zero (looking at Iris): She's so beautiful . . . .   
(X, almost asleep, looks at Iris. His Eyes grow big)   
X: Hello . . . 

(X stares at Iris's lifeless body)   
X (mouth open): uhhhhhhhhh . . . .   
(Zero turns to X)   
Zero: Back off! She's mine!   
X: Oh . . . (pauses then smiles and looks at Zero) Can I get a piece of her when you're done?   
Zero (angry look on face and one fist up): I'm gonna beat you're ass!   
X: Bring it on dick suc. . 

Cain: ENOUGH! I've been up all night and I don't feel like hearing you 2 squabble.   
X and Zero: Sorry   
Zero whispers to X: You're gonna get it when we get back to HQ. .   
(X snickers)   
X whispers to Zero: The only thing ill be getting is some of Iris's...   
Zero whispers to X: Iris's what?. .   
X whispers to Zero: Here's a hint. MEOW   
Zero whispers to X: You try and I kill you   
X whispers to Zero: whatever   
Cain: Now, I will turn on the Ion reactor, and we'll see how it goes.   
Zero: Wait . . . Here 

Cain: Ahh yes. . the memory chip.   
Cain: I'll just insert that here and. OK we're done.   
Cain: X Flip that Switch for me   
X: Ok   
(Lights flash and a huge object moves up and down across Iris's Body. It stops moving after about 5 minutes. The 3 all stare at the still motion-less body. All of a sudden, Iris's eyes open.) 

END   
E-mail me at sdwingzcustom@hotmail.com to find out when the next chapter will be released. 

Coming soon   
Chapter 2: DAYS OF OLD   



End file.
